Needles and other sharp articles are widely used in hospitals and other patient care settings. A class of needles known as butterfly needles and associated shield devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,112,311; 5,266,072; 5,433,703; 5,562,636; 5,562,637; 5,704,924; 5,772,638; 5,951,529; and 6,595,965.